Blooming Flowers  A KakaKure FanFic
by HatakeMurasaki
Summary: Neh FanFic pertama gw nehhh... selamat menikmatiii... bdw... rating2 itu apaan?        Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  betul g tulisannya?       Thx bwt yg review... wkwkkw


Yaay! Musim semi sudah tiba!

Bunga-bunga mulai mekar hari itu di Konoha. Ya, Konohagakure no Sato. Tempat tinggal seorang ninja...

Tepatnya seorang ninja yang kesepian.

Hatake Kakashi.

Bunga-bunga yang mekar itu itu mengingatkannya pada Kurenai. Kurenai Yuuhi.

Wanita yang dicintainya. Sangat dicintainya.

Besok Kurenai akan menikah. Tapi bukan dengan dirinya.

Dengan Asuma Sarutobi.

Ia pun teringat kejadian saat ia masih kecil.

Brukkk!

"Auww..." ,rintih seorang gadis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." ,ujar Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam. Terbius oleh kecantikan gadis itu.

"Nggak papa kok... Maaf ya, aku harus buru-buru. Daah... Eh, namamu siapa?"

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Kamu?" , sahutnya. Wah anak itu cantik sekali... Pikirnya.

"K-K-Kurenai Yuuhi..." Pipinya memerah. "Daah Kakashi-kun..." Ulangnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi masih teringat akan kejadian kemaren.

Ia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

"Eh, moshi-moshi, Kakashi-kun..."

Sepertinya ia tahu suara itu. Suara Kurenai.

"Hai Kurenai-san. , jawab Kakashi. Kamu juga bersekolah disini ya?"

"Ya, aku anak baru disini..."

"Ooh, anak baru rupanya..."

Kamu kelas berapa? Semoga aja kita satu kelas, soalnya aku belum punya teman disini kecuali kamu...

"Aku kelas 5b. Kamu?"

"5b juga..."

Kring kring, bel berbunyi.

"Yuk kita ke kelas", kata Kurenai.

"Ok..."

Merekapun berteman. Bersahabat. Bahkan lebih dari bersahabat. Sampai akhirnya mereka kelas 6.

"Kurenai-chan... Kamu kelas 6 berapa?", tanya Kakashi.

"Kelas 6d... Kamu juga 6d kan, Kakashi-kun?" jawab Kurenai.

"Ya."

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

"Mana ya Kakashi-kun? Kok belum datang?" pikir Kurenai.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo sini, perkenalkan dirimu..." Kata Tsunade sensei.

"Namaku Asuma Sarutobi." kata bocah itu.

"Terima Kasih Sarutobi-san. Kamu boleh duduk di situ, di sebelah Kurenai."

"T-t-t-tapi sensei, itu kan tempat Kakashi-kun..."

"Dia kan nggak masuk, Cuma sementara aja kok..."

Kurenai pasrah.

Besoknya, Kakashi masuk sekolah lagi.

Tetapi Asuma tidak mau pindah tempat, dia suka dengan Kurenai.

Sedangkan Kurenai,

Kurenai membencinya.

Tapi hal itu belangsung sampai Kakashi menjadi chuunin.

"Kakashi-kun, kita nggak sekelompok... Tapi aku sekelompok dengan Sarutobi-san..."

"Ya, aku tahu Kurenai-chan... Tidak apa-apa..."

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi menjadi jonin. Teman se-timnya, Obito Uchiha, meninggal karena melindunginya. 2 bulan kemudian, Kakashi mendapat kabar buruk. Kurenai dijodohkan dengan Asuma oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu Kakashi-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi, orang tuaku..."

"Sudahlah Kurenai-chan, aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu. Yang penting kita saling mencintai, cinta tak harus memiliki..."

"Tapi Kakashi..."

"Sekarang pergilah. Sarutobi-san sudah menunggumu."

Kurenai mencium Kakashi terakhir kalinya, lalu ia pergi.

Sakit.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kakashi saat itu, saat Kurenai meninggalkannya.

Tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes, mengingat betapa sakitnya saat itu.

"Hey Kakashi-san, melamun apa kau?", sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

Itu suara Kurenai.

Kurenai yang sangat dicintainya. Hingga sekarang.

"Ah Kurenai-san, aku tidak melamun apa-apa, hanya melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain ini... Aku jadi ingat dengan Obito" jawab Kakashi, berbohong. Pikirnya, "Kurenai pasti sudah melupakan semuanya... Semua kenangan indah mereka..."

"Ah, Kurenai... Seandainya... Seandainya kita bersama saat ini..."

Author : *ngintip* Sedihnyaa... *ngusap air mata*

Kakashi : Eh sialan lu author! Gw kan cintanya ma Iruka, kok malah lu jodohin ma Kurenai?

Iruka : Iya! Aku ma Kakashi saling mencintai tauukk! Mungkin author udah berpaling dari KakaIru kali...

Author : Eh, nggaak kok... Gw cm lg bosen ajah...

Kakashi n' Iruka : SAMA AJAAA!

Author : Ya deh, maap... Laen kali gw bikin penpik KakaIru deh... Lagipula ini kan penpik pertama gw...

Arwah Asuma : *njitak Author* AUTHOR SIALAN! KURENAI KAN ISTRI GW! MENTANG-MENTANG GW UDAH MATI!

Kurenai : *njitak Author* IYA NIH! GW KAN CUMA CINTA MA ASUMA DOANG! Eh ada Asuma-kun... *lari kearah arwah Asuma* Asuma-kuuuuuunnn...

Author : *kesakitan* Aduh aduh sakiit... Yayaya... Maap deh... Bdw, buat bapak-bapak ibu-ibu kakak-kakak adek-adek kakek-kakek nenek-nenek yang baca review yaahhh... Tengkiuw...


End file.
